A Special Kind of Love
by Lulumelon
Summary: "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ginny yelled. James Potter II was currently hiding from his mother in the broom closet, for she didn't seem to find his highly amusing prank very amusing, quite the opposite really…maybe he should've put a bit more thought into this. A series of one-shots following the next generation of HP characters.
1. Chapter 1

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

James Potter was currently hiding from his mother in the broom closet. She was extremely mad at him for giving his sister, Lily, one of the Ton-Tongue Toffees his uncle George had given him. The toffee had enlarged Lily's tongue so much that when she tried to hex him she couldn't say the spell (Even though she couldn't perform underage magic without punishment, she seemed to take the risk when it came to him)

"DAES YU GE DOW EER!" Another voice screamed.

He heard his mother's footsteps getting louder until the closet door flung open to reveal an enraged Ginny Potter.

"Downstairs. _Now_." She hissed. He quickly got up and walked downstairs to see his sister glaring at her swollen tongue.

He could tell just by looking at her that Lily was going to _kill_ him. He was the one who made her tongue look like this, and he was the one who was going to pay. Lily looked in the mirror to see James walking down the stairs. She bounded up to where he was and started hitting him as hard as she could.

"Ow! Mum do something! Lily you're hurting me! Ow! Lils I'm sorry! Bloody hell, you can hit!" James exclaimed in between hits.

Ginny quickly got to her kids and shouted, "PROTEGO!" The spell was so strong that both of the kids flew backwards and hit the wall. "I swear, you two never stop fighting!" Ginny exclaimed.

Right at that moment the swelling in Lily's tongue started going down until it reached it's normal size.

"Mum! It's back to normal! Look!" Said Lily, pointing to her tongue

"I see it, sweetie. James Sirius Potter you are going to have a nice long talk with your father when he get's home." Ginny said.

James looked down at his feet and mumbled a "Yes mum."

About twenty minutes later Harry apparated back home after a long day at the Ministry.

"I'm home!" Harry yelled.

"Very interesting." Ginny yelled back.

Harry walked into the dining room where he saw his beautiful wife and kids sitting around the dinner table though he saw that one face was missing. "Where's Albus?" He asked.

"He's over at Ron and Hermione's with Hugo, Scorpius, and Rose." She answered.

"Oh… What happened with these two?" He asked, motioning to his kids.

"James thought it would be funny if he gave Lily a Ton-Tongue Toffee." Ginny explained.

James looked down at his hands, but looked up at his father when he gave a small chuckle. Ginny sent Harry a nasty glare after he decided to laugh at his son's misfortune.

"James you're grounded for the weekend." Harry said.

James nodded and Harry thought he saw a small smile playing on his son's lips, but kept quiet.

Harry sent the children to bed soon after the discussion they had. "So the kids are asleep and we have some time to ourselves…" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"As much as I would _love _to, I'm really craving some custard creams right now." She said.

Harry watched as she walked to the kitchen, and came back with a plate of custard creams.

"Here." She said popping one into his mouth.

As the sweet went into his mouth a small moan escaped his throat, "Mmmm." He opened his eyes to see Ginny laughing hysterically. He raised his eyebrows and looked down, where his arms should've been were feathery wings.

"Canary Creams!" Ginny said in between laughs.

It may be odd, but things like this remind Harry that pulling pranks and terrorizing your sibling was a strange way of saying I love you… it was a special kind of love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter, Weasley. Please take a seat."

The two boys did as they were told.

"Is it true that you boys turned Mrs. Norris's fur pink?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Minnie, I am offended! You would think that two innocent" The headmistress rolled her eyes, she doubted James Potter II and Fred Weasley II were _ever_ innocent, "-Young men would do something so _immature?_"

All they got from the elder was a raised eyebrow of somebody who had been dealing with this sort of thing for almost three generations.

"Well, just think about it! We're both related to the Weasley twins, Jamesie here is realated to James Potter I, and his god-grandfather is Sirius Black! We have to keep the legacy going!" Fred exclaimed.

"Detention with Professor Longbottom this Saturday evening at seven o' clock." Said Minerva.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

She couldn't have been letting them off that easy...was she?

"No my dear cousin _I _am!" James said, using the overly used pun.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Would you want it with Professor Trelawney then?" She challenged.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

Both of their minds went back to the last time they had detention with Sybill Trelawney...

_It was a cold December at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Fred Weasley were making their way to the Divination room where their detention was taking place._

_"She's mental that one. Remember when she started sobbing when we walked in? She said she never thought she would see the day, then hugged us both." James said._

_"Well, let's hope she's at least a bit more sane than usual." Fred answered._

_They walked up multiple staircases turned several corners when they came face to face with what looked like a giant insect, "I sensed you were having difficulties finding my office."_

_"Actually we were jus-" Fred started, but was cut of by Trelawney._

_"Do not worry young ones, I will lead you." _

_They came to a room with at least twenty small, circular tables with plush armchairs and little pillow pouffes._

_"I will need you to shine the crystal balls, put the teacups in order, and clean the tea kettles. But you must be cautious, I predict one of you will get injured this evening." Trelawney said. _

_"Well, we can't have that happen, so I think it'll be safer to cut this detention short for our own well being." James said grabbing Fred and slowly inching towards the door._

_"No! You must stay here, I predict when you do get injured Madame Pomfrey can easily mend it." Trelawney explained. _

_After about two hours of shining, cleaning, and orginizing their detention was finally over._

_"Thank you boys for your willingness to do this for me even though you are yet to be injured." Trelawny nodded and went into the shadows._

_When they finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room they told the Fat Lady the password and went through the portrait hole._

_"Bloody hell that was terrible!" James exclaimed._

_"Don't let Rose hear you say that or she'd throw a fit." Fred said._

_He leaned to rest against the wall but missed by a couple of inches and fell on the stairs._

_"Woah...Her prediction was right!" James yelled._

_"Shut up." Fred said. _

"Well then, I suggest you leave my office before I change my mind." Minerva said.

"Bye! We love you Minnie!" James exclaimed, before walking out with Fred.

"See ya' tomorrow Minnie!" Fred yelled.

"I would imagine permanent seats for those two would be a wise investment." Minerva sighed after the boys left.


	3. Chapter 3

A dark figure trudged through the snow, bitter air whistling past. Their movements were visibly slowing due to the steep angle they were walking at, along with their multiple injuries. In the near distance they could spot a dimly litted house sagging slightly to the left. It gave the impression that it could topple over any moment.

"We're nearly there." The figure whispered to themself.

That figure was Ariadne Sewlyn, the daughter of the cruel death eater with the same surname.

She was growing closer, and closer to the house every second. Despite her injuries she started sprinting to the house that was less than a few yards away. She stopped right at the door and whispered several enchantments under her breath, making it open with zero hesitation. She entered the house and stood there just for a moment, just long enough to appreciate that she had actually made it this far.

She crept up the stairs and quietly opened the third door on the right, in bed were Ginny and Harry Potter.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said, right as the couple's eyes snapped open.

"Harry Potter." She whispered as she walked to the side of their bed, "We meet at last."

She slowly started stroking his cheek before she abrubtly slapped it. A noise came from Ginny's throat, but because she was frozen she couldn't formulate any words.

"I haven't formaly introduced myself, my name is Ariadne Selwyn. You've met my father, I believe he put your little _owl _to sleep. Though, that isn't the reason why I'm here. The reason I'm here is to put _you_ to sleep." She hissed.

Ariadne slowly lifted up her wand.

"Avada Ke-"

"STUPEFY!" A voice from behind her shouted.

"No." Was the last word she uttered before she collapsed.

James Potter ran to the side of the bed and said, "Finite Incantanem."

Ginny and Harry gasped as they both abruptly sat up.

"Mum, dad are you alright? Did she hurt you?" James asked as he fussed over his parents.

"We're fine." His mum answered.

James turned and pointed his wand at the death eater and said "Incarcerous."

Ropes shot out of the young man's wand and instantly started binding the unconsious woman on the ground.

James then looked up at his parents to see his father grinning ear to ear and his mother with tears in her eyes. Ginny suddenly stood up and embraced James in a bone-crushing hug that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"You just saved our lives James." She mumbled into his shoulder, "I have never been more proud of you."

James blushed as he gladly accepted the hug that his father offered as well.

Harry pulled back and looked his son directly in the eye, "That was one of the bravest things I have ever seen, and also some of the best wand work I've seen in awhile. Thank you."

"It-It was nothing." James said, looking down at his feet.

"But what are you going to do with _her_?" He asked, looking Ariadne.

"Turn her in. Actually, I'm going to do that right now and floo the Minister." Harry said, walking downstairs.

Once Harry had gone down, Ginny looked at her son and asked him a question.

"How did you know she was in our room?" Ginny asked.

"She triggered the trip step, and it woke me up." James answered.

"I remember that trick step, I was the one who put it there so I knew if my brothers were going past my room." Ginny said.

"Thank Merlin we're at the Burrow." James said.

Ginny just nodded.

"Mum what going on? I heard noise coming from up here." Lily asked, peeking her head into the room.

"Nothing my love, I'll tell you in the morning." Ginny said, giving her youngest a kiss on the head before gently pushing her out.

"Goodnight mum." James said as he was about to leave the room.

"We'll discuss this more in the morning." Ginny said, before giving her son another squeeze.

That was the very last attack that ever happened to Ginny and Harry.


End file.
